


Slipping into darkness

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, One Shot, Post-Episode: s03e22 Tomorrow, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Episode: s04e01 Deep Down, Pre-Season/Series 04, Romance, Sex, Short One Shot, Well won't call it romance really, Wesley/Lilah - Freeform, but something, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Just a look at one of the many one night-stands between Wesley and Lilah. Takes place between Seasons 3 and 4.
Relationships: Lilah Morgan/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Slipping into darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Just some random idea I had in my head, and this takes place between Seasons 3 and 4 of Angel.

Wesley was on top of Lilah as they continued thrusting themselves against each other, looking into each other's eyes. There was no love in their eyes, just lust, but those kinds of looks were what got them going. Every. Single. Time.

Both of them reached their point of bliss soon, at about the same time, as Wesley got off of her and they lay next to each other, both moaning and panting at the sensation of pleasure.

"Heard your boss went missing", Lilah said as she wiped the sweat off her face. "Well, on the plus side, it's all of him and not just his soul."

"So you think of other men while having sex with me, got it", Wesley said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Don't you think of other women while having sex with me?" Lilah asked with a smirk and got no response. "Actually, wait, it's just woman."

"That part of my life is dead", Wesley said bitterly.

"So, Angel and Cordelia having disappeared-"

"I couldn't care less", Wesley said as he looked at her while she got up. "I actually care less than you seem to care at this moment."

"Well, your boss may still have his soul, but like I said before, you're losing yours", Lilah said as she walked to her clothes, and Wesley could see all of her backside, which was nothing to complain about.

"You sound like you speak from experience", Wesley said, enjoying the view of her backside.

"Maybe I do, but it's not the biggest deal for me", Lilah said as she put her shirt around herself and buttoned it, leaving only her legs for Wesley's eyes, which wasn't bad either. "Besides, threatening to bury people over the phone, never gets old."

"You didn't do that with me while talking to me on the phone", Wesley told her as she picked up her skirt and started putting it on, blocking Wesley's view of the upper half of her legs. Well, lower half was good enough too.

"How am I supposed to bring you over to our side by threatening you?" Lilah asked as she finished putting that on too. "That's how Angel sent you away."

"If you're trying to change me, then threatening me might work", Wesley suggested, and without even looking at her, he knew she was smirking.

"So you're slipping into darkness then", Lilah said as she put on her high heels as well, and then turned to look at him, her expression being one of….disappointment? Really?

"Are you feeling bad for me?" Wesley asked her with a smile.

"No", Lilah shook her head. "Just disappointed this is less challenging than I thought."

"Or maybe it's even more, and you can't bear it", Wesley said, making her smirk as she put her purse around her shoulder and walking to him, licked his cheek and bit his lip before they kissed each other passionately again, almost getting into bed again.

But both had other things to do, and a tight schedule.

They pulled back, still looking into each other's eyes, before Lilah walked off. "Don't call me to ask me out."

"How about to threaten?" Wesley asked.

"That would be better", Lilah told him as she opened the door and walked out before closing it behind her, leaving Wesley alone with his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is crazy but I prefer Wesley/Lilah to Wesley/Fred. Now don't get me wrong, I love Fred a lot, and I like Wesley/Fred too, but Wesley/Lilah is more compelling to watch on-screen, and I wanted to see more of them together, plus Lilah was a more interesting character than Fred. Sucks she died.
> 
> Jasmine was an interesting villain but I hate her a lot because she took Cordelia and Lilah away from us.
> 
> Anyway, this is how I imagine one of their many one-night stands would have been like.
> 
> I guess I just prefer Wesley with a bad girl, the bad girl being Lilah of course.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
